Ten For Gokudera
by xRynnX
Summary: Ten short drabbles for our dearest storm guardian. Happy Birthday Gokudera!


**1. Pennies **

"Ahaha! Hey Gokudera! I found a lucky penny!" the Baseball-Idiot said cheerfully.

Gokudera scowled at Yamamoto, "why the hell is that important?"

"Aha, it's like a lucky charm" said Yamamoto before taking Gokudera's hand and placing the penny in it, "Here, I'll give it to you."

"What the hell do I need this for?" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, well, your luck kinda sucks."

"What do you mean it su-ow! Dammit!" Gokudera cried out when he walked into a pole.

"See what I mean?"

Gokudera grudgingly stuck the penny in his pocket.

* * *

**2. With You**

Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on the roof of Tsuna's home, the two silently watching over the young Tenth.

"Hey, Gokudera…wherever there are storms, there's rain too right?" asked Yamamoto.

Gokudera thought over the question before giving his answer, "Yeah, I guess."

Yamamoto smiled brightly towards the dark sky.

"Then…I'll be with you too, no matter where you go."

* * *

**3. Sushi**

Yamamoto smiled as he placed another plate of sushi on Gokudera's already full plate.

"Dammit you Baseball-Idiot! I already have enough!" yelled the silver haired male.

"But Gokudera…you're so thin. You need to eat more" Yamamoto gave Gokudera his best concerned puppy look.

Gokudera opened his mouth to protest but ended up closing it only to open it up again when popping sushi into his mouth.

And Yamamoto smiled his stupid, annoying, charming smile.

* * *

**4. Ties**

Gokudera growled lowly in his throat as he finished fixing the Baseball-Idiots tie.

"Ahahaha, thanks a lot Gokudera, I still really don't know how to do these" said Yamamoto, running his fingers down the blue tie.

"Learn, dammit!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ahaha, I don't see the point in wearing them though" Yamamoto laughed.

"There are many uses for ties!" protested Gokudera.

"Really, like what?" asked Yamamoto, sounds truly curious.

"Like…well…" Gokudera blushed as he wrapped a pale hand around the blue tie, "like this."

And Yamamoto was suddenly being pulled down, choked and kissed at the same time.

Maybe ties weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**5. Battle**

"Ah! Watch out Gokudera!" cried Yamamoto as he moved to stand in front of the silver hair teen.

"What the hell you idiot! That attack was meant for me!" Gokudera scowled angrily as he watched Yamamoto go down.

"Aha yeah but I wanted to protect you since you're so fragile and stuff" said Yamamoto with a shrug.

And he burst out in laughter as a game remote just barely missed his head.

* * *

**6. Kids**

Yamamoto and Gokudera sat quietly atop a hill in the park, watching Lambo and I-pin run around while they rested against a tree trunk.

"Hey, Gokudera, do you want kids some day?" asked Yamamoto out of the blue.

Gokudera leaned his head back against the tree as he thought about it.

"Maybe. Sure, it sounds nice."

Yamamoto suddenly got a determined look on his face, nodding strongly he said, "I'll try my best!"

And Gokudera just stared at him stupidly.

* * *

**7. Sleep**

"Oi! Yamamo...oh" Gokudera stopped himself from yelling as soon as he saw the peaceful face of Yamamoto who was sleeping soundly on his apartment couch.

Gokudera kneeled down in front of the ebony haired man, brushing his dainty fingers through the dark strands. His stormy green eyes went wide as Yamamoto nuzzled into the hand and smile in his sleep.

Gokudera smiled softly at his idiot before kissing his forehead sweetly.

"Sleep well, idiot."

_You worked hard today._

* * *

**8. Baseball**

"You have to bend your knees more, Gokudera" Yamamoto instructed gently, squatting down to push Gokudera's knees into the correct position.

Gokudera's face went bright before he threw the baseball and turned around to punch Yamamoto. But stopped when he saw the amazed and proud look on Yamamoto's face and heard a ring noise and saw bright lights.

Yet Yamamoto's grin out shone the lights as he pulled Gokudera into a hug.

"You got a Homerun, Gokudera!"

* * *

**9. Dynamite **

"Gokudera, could your dynamites also serve as fireworks?" asked Yamamoto curiously as he and Gokudera sat on Yamamoto's roof.

"Hmm…maybe, why?" asked Gokudera, turning his head to look at his partner.

Yamamoto shook his head and smiled, "no reason."

Though Gokudera soon found out as he woke up to the sound of explosions and Yamamoto laughing.

A large, smoky heart forming in the sky.

* * *

**10. Birthday**

Gokudera would always remember his birthday as the day his mother died.

But he would also always remember it as the day Yamamoto pushed him up against the wall of the Yamamoto residence and kissed him passionately all while whispering;

"I love you."

_Over and over again._

* * *

**(A/N) HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKU-CHAN! Hope you spend it well with Yama-chan ;) ...and Tsuna if you absolutely insist.**

**Review?**


End file.
